


cor unum

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [35]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e23 Deus Ex Machina, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm ill, I offer to write drabbles for friends. </p><p>The lovely Msmoat prompted me with: <i>Something riffing off/more in-depth of the wonderful scene of Reese treating Finch's bullet wound in "Deus Ex Machina"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "That's good enough for now."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PFL (msmoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/gifts).



John's hands as he tended to Harold's wound were competent, gentle but not... affectionate, if that was the word he was looking for, not as they'd been when John had checked him for injury at the train station all those months ago. 

John had good reason to be angry with him. 

If he'd let John execute the congressman.

If he hadn't had the hubris to walk away from John and Shaw, certain it would protect them. 

If he'd selflessly let Grace go much earlier. 

If he'd tried negotiating with Vigilance. 

If he'd told John how he felt... So many regrets.


	2. "Why would you ever choose a career where this was an occupational hazard?"

John didn't know how Harold could stand his touch. 

Under Harold's tutelage, he'd come to believe he wasn't bad code yet put to the test he'd seen only the expediency in killing the congressman. 

No wonder Harold had walked away. 

Would Harold have been willing to burn the world for John the way he'd been prepared to do for Grace? Wishful thinking was a luxury he couldn't afford now. 

It didn't take a great strategist to know they'd have to separate into splinter cells. If they survived, he'd get his unrequited feelings under control. Harold would never have to know.


	3. "Well, I tried to quit, but some jackass told me I needed a purpose."

After Root's call, Harold forced himself to concentrate, biting his lip to keep from selfishly suggesting they might leave together, endangering John further. 

This was John's chance to get out for good, if he could break John's bonds of loyalty. 

The truth about his feelings would do it. "If Greer had taken _you_ , I'd have done the same thing."

"Thank you."

He knew John wasn't getting it. "...For the exact same reasons."

John kissed him then, deeply. 

He touched his lip in wonder. 

"Consider that a deposit until we meet again." John took his hand. "We have to go, Harold."


End file.
